


You Just Don't know How Beautiful You Are (Baby That's My Favorite Part)

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Isak Valtersen，他的小鸭子，小汉堡，小邋遢，小宝贝。或者Chrisak短篇合辑，标题来自Mac Miller的My Favorite Part。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this IG post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BTgo8S-Aj47/).

别问Chris为什么会晚上八点半坐在浴室的地板上吃汉堡，这个问题很复杂。

简单的答案是他刚结束一整天的训练，又累又饿。刚才回公寓的电车上就有好几个姑娘盯着他被汗水浸湿的迷彩服，大胆的眼神在他屁股和双腿之间流连。天生适合打架的身体经过军队里三个月的地狱式集训，变得更加强壮、敏捷。对，高中毕业后他选择了服兵役。

这个决定起初让他的小男友非常不满，因为Chris不得不剪掉那头潇洒的暗金色长发。扎手的寸头让对方直翻白眼，Chris也不恼，是男人就要用实力说话。他跪在浴室灰蓝的瓷砖上把对方吸得想抓他的头发却抓不牢，嘴硬的小家伙腿软到抽泣，最后被他抱起来压在墙上干了一地的水。

半夜醒来时男孩还依依不舍地抚弄着他的短发，第二天他就要去部队报到了。“说喜欢。”倔强的小家伙不肯说，于是他们又做了一次，最后男孩在他怀里一抖一抖地哭着求饶，双脚勾着他的后背，里面紧得要命。

“Christoffer……”其实不需要那两个字，听男孩高潮时情不自禁地叫他的名字Chris就很满足了。

就像刚进门时发现他的小男友倒在摊开的作业上流口水，大概是周五放学后来得早，等他等到睡着了。Chris看着男孩周围堆满杂七杂八的个人物品，一种回家的熟悉感油然而生。

Isak Valtersen，他的小鸭子，小汉堡，小邋遢，小宝贝。

入伍之后Chris只有周末放假才回公寓，他把备用钥匙给了Isak。“谁要跟你同居啊？”男孩一脸嫌恶的表情，“谁说同居了？我只是把钥匙给你好让你有空去帮我清理冰箱，换洗床单，清洗浴缸之类的。”全Nissen大概都知道Isak是个又懒又臭的小基佬，他这么说就是故意让男孩脸红。小拳头落在Penetrator Chris硬邦邦的胸口，结果被他亲得差点忘记呼吸。

“我要把你家弄得乱七八糟。”大概是不服气被两根手指就弄得哭唧唧的，Isak拖着浓浓的鼻音“威胁”他。好啊，Chris一脸宠溺地看着他的男孩，还有力气还嘴，下次改用舌头好了。

他本来可以把汉堡热一下再吃，但一来怕微波炉吵醒Isak，另外小家伙不喜欢油腻的味道。Chris只好躲到浴室里吃晚饭，站着太累，坐在马桶上又太不雅观，最后坐在莲蓬头下面的瓷砖上，迷彩服和军靴都还没脱掉，先饱口舌之欲再说。吃完一个，他还有兴致打开Instagram更新了一张手握汉堡、双唇微张的自拍，装作很酷的样子，配字是“没错，我就喜欢坐在浴室里，噢，还有吃东西。”

他立刻遭到朋友们留言嘲讽，“我看出来了，你喜欢撒谎。”另一个朋友也调侃说“房间里还藏着人吧。”第三个朋友就更直接了“家里地位那么低？只能躲厕所里吃汉堡？”

“你在这儿干嘛？”正考虑要怎么怼回去，熟悉的小奶音从门口传来，Isak揉着还没睡醒的眼睛，一脸可爱的糊涂样。还没等Chris解释，小家伙弯下腰直接从他手上啃了一大口，“吃汉堡也不叫我，肚子都饿扁了。我要你喂我。”

Isak随着他手上的汉堡咬一口、近一步，Chris的手都快缩到自己嘴边了，贪吃的小猫还跟他抢最后一口，狼吞虎咽的样子真是萌吐奶。“敢情我不回来你今晚就饿死了？我怎么找了个这么没用的男朋友……”

饿死鬼一边毫无形象地咀嚼着生菜和牛肉，一边还凶巴巴地对他指手画脚，“你闭嘴，等我吃完……嗝，再跟你算账。”

吃饱喝足，Isak油腻的小爪子往牛仔裤上一抹就算完事了，看得Chris直摇头。

“我真想把你整个人都扔进洗衣机里洗干净。”他伸手抹掉男孩嘴边的芝士。他想过Isak会跟他斗嘴，骂他暴力狂之类的，万万没想到听到的却是“我已经洗干净了，在你回来之前。”

怪不得今天小基佬身上特别好闻，Chris猫着腰凑过去，埋在男孩耳后那一小撮卷发里深深吸了一口，甜甜的奶香，上次买的沐浴露看来不错。

“想要了？”软软的耳肉被他咬得发红，听到男孩的嘤咛声，他又开始剥衣服。

“别脱。”Isak拉住他正在解扣子的手，他立刻明白了，不知道对方又偷看了多少小黄片。想到男孩剥光了那一身的细皮嫩肉，受得住粗糙的迷彩服吗？

“转过去。”吃饱了的男孩今天特别乖，趴在浴室墙上任他扒了牛仔裤和衬衣，整个雪白的后背都裸露在他面前，漂亮的蝴蝶骨泛着少年特有的纤细感，细腰窄臀，还有其中泛着水光的粉色小洞，无一不挑逗他克制了一周的欲望。

这么乖的好孩子，Chris决定让他先尝点甜头。这几个月抛枪、接枪枯燥的练习下来，粗大的手指上又多了几个茧子，他俯下身揉着白白嫩嫩的臀肉，男孩就舒服得哼出声来。等用上舌头，小家伙要靠他扶着腰才站得稳，Chris舌尖从轻轻的舔舐变成用力的戳弄，里面又湿又软，还不停地收缩吸紧。没一会Isak就跟他讨饶，叫得好听极了。

他站起来从储物柜里找出安全套和润滑剂，浑身潮红的男孩靠在瓷砖上似乎想汲取一丝丝凉意，看着心疼，又让人想对他做更过分的事情。

Chris一条腿挤入男孩股间，军服摩擦着对方娇嫩的大腿根部。敏感的小东西后背顿时绷紧，被他弄得前前后后都湿漉漉的，小洞饥渴得一翕一张。Chris知道他想要，拉开拉链却故意迟迟不进去。

“想要兵哥哥喂饱你吗？”  
“嗯……要。”

全根尽入，Isak最喜欢的方式。男孩柔软而充满韧性的身体完全为他敞开，刚进去就夹得他差点射了。Chris不得不强忍下冲动，集中精力好好地操干他的漂亮宝贝。他张开双臂将Isak揽入怀中，从前胸到后背，赤裸的身体和粗糙的迷彩服毫无间隙地紧紧相连，汗涔涔的领口在男孩雪白的后颈磨出一道道红痕，后腰也被迷彩服的前襟折磨得不轻，小屁股更是被裤子磨得发痒。低下头，粉红的脚丫因为快感而蜷缩起来，和站在旁边的黑色军靴形成色情的视觉冲击。更要命的是顶在花心上的肉棱，Isak不安分地在他怀里扭动腰肢，却只会让彼此之间的摩擦更甜美、更火辣。

Chris稍微退出一点，满意地看见Isak几乎全身都布满了他的痕迹。或轻或重的擦痕像娇艳的花蕾，一朵朵在男孩几近透明的皮肤上绽放，美得惊心动魄。

他低下头，细密的吻落在男孩微微颤抖的肩胛骨上。明知湿热的舌尖只会加剧那种火辣辣的刺痛感，而那正是Isak最想要的，虽然小家伙从来开不了口。

“宝贝，疼吗？”一下下地挺腰，撞进去的时候又急又狠，灼热的呼吸则是另一把看不见的手术刀，温柔地滑过男孩羊脂般细腻的肌肤，留下极致的颤栗。他亲眼看着Isak被自己赋予的快感一点点吞噬，高高低低的娇吟一声声叫得骨头都酥了。

Isak扭过头泪汪汪地向他无声地乞求，眼看男孩实在被磨得难受了，Chris大发慈悲解开军装的扣子，让男孩饱受蹂躏的后背贴着他胸膛上。得到一时舒缓的小家伙发出餍足的长吟，消瘦的身体依偎在他怀里，贪恋每一寸的肌肤相亲。这时他才抚上Isak胸前被忽略的乳珠，隔着敞开的迷彩服无情地玩弄那两小颗果实，突如其来的刺激让男孩高高地仰起头，胸口完全落入他的掌控。乳珠很快就被粗糙的布料弄得红肿充血，Chris把握好力度，用平整的指甲一夹，他只觉得性器被一阵绞紧，男孩已经高潮了，黑色的军靴也被弄脏了。

“被玩胸部就射了？嘘，宝贝，别哭。我现在就喂饱你。”

Chris在最后时刻抽了出来，男孩顺从地跪在他面前，诱人的薄唇张开准备迎接他的浇灌。扯掉套子随便弄了两下他就喷射在Isak嘴里，男孩饥渴地将他全部吞了下去。

“好浓。”漂亮的绿眼睛里尽是被满足后慵懒，潮红的小脸上残留着几滴白色的浊液，Chris知道这个夜晚还没有结束。

+

“你刚才怎么醒了？”  
“还不是被你吵醒的。”

“我明明在这儿安安静静地吃汉堡。”  
“我……”男孩好像咬到舌头的猫，好半天才肯交代，“我打开了Instagram上对你的特别提醒，你一更新我手机就会响。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A PWP drabble for [chicv's Who's Telling The Lies?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11198784). Warnings for daddy kink and incest.

“William，我今晚能不去Chris家吗？”  
“为什么？我要加班到很晚。再说，你不能总拿麦当劳当晚饭。老样子，放学后Chris会去接你。”

Isak差点把手机捏碎了，“我可以等你回家。”哥哥平日虽然对他百依百顺，但一遇到工作上的事，从来不给他商量的余地，“乖，Issy，我保证等忙过这一阵，暑假一定带你去Øyafestivalen音乐节。”

“我不想去Chris家……”他又不好意思说因为Chris老是去学校接他，同学间难免闲言碎语，有人甚至说他找了个有钱的老男人包养他，sugar daddy什么的。狗屁逻辑，要是所有的“老男人”都像Chris那么英俊……

“我怎么觉得你在躲着Chris？”

操，他绝对不能被William发现他躲着Chris的原因。匆匆挂了电话，Isak绝望地靠在储物柜前，脑海里全是上周因为同样的原因在Chris家过夜时发生的一切。

+

Chris用眼角的余光都能瞄到Isak快翘上天的弓形薄唇，少年气嘟嘟的样子有说不出的可爱。

不是他故意欺负小朋友。好友最近跟编辑部新来的实习生打得火热，一个叫Noora还是什么的金发妞，又拿他当免费保姆支开Magnusson家黏人的弟弟，他能怎么办？还好放学时间早，Isak要求回家拿点东西还来得及，Chris可不想目睹高中生撞见自己心心念念的哥哥和其它妞亲热的修罗场。

就他这么好心，还被少年当作拆散他们兄弟的大坏蛋，真是千古奇冤。

迈凯伦停在路边，Chris从后视镜里看到Isak拿着一个包下楼来。明明是回自己家，却东张西望一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子。这个年纪的男孩会带来什么样的麻烦呢？

“丑话说在前面，你要是把大麻带到我家，我会直接打你的屁股，求饶也没用。”

那双小鹿般清亮的眼睛瞪了他一眼，不晓得在他身下张开腿时是不是也会这么带感，盯得Chris血气全往下冲。罢了，Isak就算把他家拆了他大概也还是喜欢这个小麻烦。

听从好友的嘱托，早早吃过晚饭，好让小朋友有充足的时间做功课并且按时睡觉，Chris想自己就差没亲自哄Isak上床了。客房浴室里的水声停止后，他还专门戴上耳机，生怕打扰到William的心肝宝贝。

问题是三十几岁的男人哪可能在午夜前入睡。反常的作息让他饿得不得不摸黑起来找吃的，好在冰箱里还剩下半个汉堡。担心微波炉的声音太吵，他准备啃两口冷的汉堡就好了，结果却听到客房里传来不寻常的声响。

后来Chris想，要怪就怪自己的大度让Isak在他家太如鱼得水了。

这是他家。于是他推开门，发现了Isak那个包里的秘密。

微弱的床头灯从来没像此刻这么色情，柔和的灯光勾勒出躺在床上少年的模样，除了一件对他来说大了两个号的白衬衫，Isak全身未着寸缕。一双漂亮的腿仿佛吸走了所有的光，和白天的运动少年不同，情动时的Isak让人只想把他修长的腿架在肩膀上，再深深地埋进去……

Isak在做每个十七岁少年都会做的事，身上穿着他哥哥的白衬衫，手上套着他哥哥的白内裤，双腿间湿哒哒的。

被发现时少年没有尖叫也没有遮掩，好像是知道为时已晚。Chris就站在门口，吞咽口水的声音在午夜显得太过清晰。

“你要看到什么时候？”

他应该关上门转身离开，当作什么都没看见。可Isak略带挑衅的恶劣态度让他径直走进了客房，青涩的小东西在上下来回的动作中探出头来，粉粉嫩嫩的，和Chris梦见的几乎一模一样，看起来发育得很不错。前液已经在内裤上留下一小团痕迹，生机勃勃的样子随时都会爆发，这个小恶魔，把他的法兰绒床单当什么了？

他们之间的距离已经十分危险，可仍未有任何触碰。Chris坐在床边慢慢地靠近热源，少年的体温总是偏高，像黑夜中的一团火总是吸引着他。

Isak微启的薄唇无比诱人，突然被压抑的快感似乎随时会宣泄出来，百爪挠心的样子真让人心疼，Chris已经能感觉到少年的吐息撒在他脸上。Isak想要的，他全都知道，偏偏又求不得。就像这个近在咫尺的吻，不是他不想要，他愿意再等一等。对方是个坏脾气的小鬼，没什么耐心，不听话的小嘴和紧致的小屁股，迟早都是他的。

Chris觉得自己有义务好好引导这个误入歧途的少年。

他在Isak红透了的耳肉后面念着咒语，“William知道吗？你偷了哥哥的内裤，看样子还是穿过的，来我家做这种下流的事，嗯？我们的优等生。衬衫是个不错的主意，想要他抱你吗？你知道他永远都不会那么做，可还是想要的发疼对吗？”

湿润的眼睫毛紧闭着，只是轻微的颤动出卖了主人的心思。

大手覆上去时，Chris给了猎物最后逃走的机会，“讨厌的话就推开我。”低沉的嗓音像炮弹一样击溃少年最后的防线，主动挺腰把自己往他手里送的Isak像只发情的猫咪。

“我要跟William告你。”略带抽泣的哭腔动听极了，被他赋予的密密实实的快感压得喘不过气。他知道怎么取悦少年，手指间小小的戏法就能让Isak化成一潭春水。

“告我什么？告我让你舒服得射在他的内裤上？”另一只手扯开白衬衫的领口，他低头深深地嗅了几口，空气中释放出甜美的奶香。Chris始终保持着一丝极其微小的距离，现在还不是时候，他只要看到Isak雪白的颈项因为说不出口的期待而染上情潮就满足了。

“大骗子！”

Isak骂得好像他在做坏事，真是个没心没肺的小鬼。Chris决定给不懂感恩的坏孩子一点教训。

他仍然隔着William的内裤，掌心发力，加快了套弄的速度。拇指却强行堵住了顶端敏感的小洞，少年被他这么一弄，终于忍不住哭了出来。

“做坏事还敢顶嘴？”Chris在试探少年的极限，他知道Isak快要到了，但他的经验可以让小家伙更舒服。

仅剩的一点点倔强在他灵巧的指尖消失殆尽，很快Isak就开始哭着求他，“Sorry, Daddy. I've been bad…”漂亮的金发被汗水粘在额头上，水汪汪的绿眼珠浮现出无法形容的娇媚，任谁都会原谅他。

“Please, Daddy.”

Chris恨不得立刻戴上套子提枪上阵，彻底教育一下不听话的坏孩子。他强忍着冲动，使出更多技巧让Isak完全招架不住，一股股浓稠的精液射到到处都是，小小的内裤根本包不住，连衬衫上也被弄了好多。单是看到少年高潮的样子，Chris也已经硬得不行了。他不想让Isak看出来。

“你，你要去干嘛？你不会真的告诉William对吧？”他抽出被弄脏的衬衫和内裤转身要回避时，少年拽住了他的衣角。

“我去洗衣服，你以为精液留在衣服上第二天会洗得干净？”

谁让他喜欢这个邋里邋遢的小混蛋。

+

Isak快被男人榨干了，他从来没射过那么多。尽管只是用手，Chris带给他的高潮比以往任何一次都来得猛烈，而他并不知道为什么。

或许他是知道的，只是他不敢承认。William最好的朋友，总是当面答应不带他吃麦当劳、转身却又给他买双层芝士堡的大骗子，帅得学校门口没人给他贴违停罚单的“老男人”，车上总有股好闻的像峡湾深处清泉和蕨草气味的时尚编辑，脱下干练的西装仿佛一只手臂就能把他举起来的行走的荷尔蒙。

William是他的天，是所有那些愚蠢的“如果去荒岛上只能带一个人，你会带谁？”问题的唯一答案。但Chris和William不一样，Chris是危险的。他越靠近越想玩火，即使刻意避免身体接触，对方早就在他身上点燃了掺杂着情欲以及对成年男人既倾慕又嫉妒的火苗。就像戒不掉的汉堡，太容易让人上瘾。

Isak有点过意不去，半夜让Chris帮他清理自己弄脏的衣物。他光着身子走进浴室，那个男人还在洗手池边洗衬衫和内裤。他想说丢进洗衣机里不就完事了，随即又想起男人的洁癖，沾满精液的衣物恐怕会毁掉他那台昂贵的Miele洗衣机。

男人在镜子里捕获了他。

Chris停止手中的动作，转过身，他的眼神似乎能把Isak吞吃入腹。但他始终保持静止不动，像一头优雅的猎豹，耐心地打量着无处遁形的猎物。他没有像Isak渴望的那样扑上来把自己抱起来，压在浴室的墙上直接干他。Isak总想要个特别的第一次，明明刚才他就看到了，Chris下身顶起来的帐篷。

他跟自己说只是不想欠Chris的人情，于是Isak在男人双腿间跪了下去，伸出粉色的小舌……

“醒醒，Isak！你上学快迟到了，几岁了睡觉还张着嘴流口水？也不知道梦到些什么见不得人的东西。”

唤醒的他是热咖啡和烤土司的香味，以及Chris颇为玩味的笑容。Isak下意识地夹紧腿，男孩子早上升旗有什么好笑的？


End file.
